


we meet again

by Iharascarl



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: F/M, The Four Horsemen, relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iharascarl/pseuds/Iharascarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sepertinya, Henley akan menjadi asisten Daniel (lagi). [ Untuk festival fandom barat ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> oneshoot, J. Daniel Atlas / Henley Reeves

.

Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai, seorang wanita berambut pirang segera berlalu menyebrangi jalan tanpa sedikitpun memperhatikan tanda rambu lalu lintas. Oh, tak apa, lagipula dia seorang _magician_. Senyum menghiasi wajah cantiknya, tas ditangan kanannya dan _cup_ kopi ditangan kirinya. Langkahnya terkesan tergesa-gesa, matanya melirik waspada. Padahal ia bukan pelaku kejahatan.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika terdengar suara mesin mobil dibelakangnya, wajar, jalan raya. Tapi suara mesin mobil ini terlalu dekat, maka ia menengok kebelakang. Sebuah taksi tepat berhenti ketika ia menengok, dan tanpa disangka, seorang pria yang ia kenal yang keluar dari taksi tersebut.

“Hey!” panggilnya. “Henley!” gerak-geriknya seperti bertanya _‘apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini?’_

“Daniel? Hai.” Jawab Henley. Kemudian tersenyum.

Daniel menyipitkan matanya, tangannya memegang sebuah kartu tarot. Kemudian ia bertanya, “Kau punya kartu tarot?” dan dibalas dengan Henley yang menunjukan kartu tarotnya.

“Tidak. Bagus untukmu. Selamat.” Ujar Daniel. Lalu kemudian pria itu menepuk bahu gadis lawan bicaranya tadi, ia berjalan melewatinya sambil berkata “Baiklah, jadi ini yang akan kulakukan. Aku mau masuk kedalam dan melihat-lihat tempat ini.” Henley tidak terima, ia tetap mengikuti pria tersebut.

“Kau tunggu disini. Aku akan kembali dan menemuimu.” Tunjuknya pada Henley. “Jangan masuk.” Perintahnya.

_Oh tuhan, jadi pria ini masih beranggapan bahwa gadis bernama Henley ini adalah asistennya sehingga dia berhak mengatur segalanya? Itu terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Sekarang, tidak lagi._ Pikir Henley geram. Ia bukan asisten Daniel lagi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan ini, Henley harus ikut masuk kedalam.

“Danny, aku bukan asistenmu lagi.” _Crap_ , mulut bodohnya tak sengaja menyebut nama panggilan yang biasa ia gunakan saat masih menjadi asisten pria tersebut.

Daniel sempat terkesiap, “Rambutmu bagus, _anyway_.” Lanjut Henley. Daniel mendesah pelan.

Kemudian mereka berdua masuk kedalam sebuah apartemen tua, yang sepertinya sudah lama tidak ditempati dan ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Namun alamat apartemen inilah yang tertera pada kartu tarot mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu semenjak Daniel dan Henley menjadi _The Four Horsemen_ bersama dengan dua orang pesulap hebat lainnya. Jack Wilder dan Merritt McKinney. 

“Henley, pertunjukannya berjalan sempurna. Sungguh, kau asisten terbaik yang pernah kumiliki.” Henley sedang membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya, dan Daniel memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Masalalu akan terulang kembali, tapi, dengan akhir yang berbeda dan mungkin―lebih baik.

**Author's Note:**

> Nyampah di fandom barat yang pinggiran dulu, hahahaha. entri pertama untuk fest fandom barat, semoga bisa mempublish entri-entri yang lainnya lagi selagi masih ada waktu! :D trims bagi yang sudah membaca!


End file.
